24 grudnia 1992
thumb|left|70px 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 "Magiczne pianino Sparky'ego" - film dla dzieci 10.45 Wielka i mała iluzja: Magiczny show Paula Danielsa 11.30 Podwodni rycerze: "Okręty RP" - wojskowy film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Zwierzęta świata "Na ścieżkach życia": "Znajdowanie drogi" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.05 Szalom: Rok w Ziemi Swiętej - program dok., film "Rok w Ziemi Świętej" o obchodach Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w Betlejem 13.50 "Świąteczne safari, czyli wyprawa rodzin Bukojemskich do Afryki Centralnej" - film dok. 14.20 "Bernard i duch" - komedia prod. angielskiej (1992) 15.30 Program dnia 15.40 Serca wam się zgoją - kolędy Jerzego Derfla 16.00 Dla dzieci: Gwiazdkowe spotkania z dziećmi z Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka 16.25 "Ulice Wielkiej Kolędy" - widowisko dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program wigilijny 18.10 Zostawcie drzwi otwarte - reportaż 18.30 Pokój niesie ludziom wszem 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Troskliwe misie" - film anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Homilia prymasa Polski księdza kardynała Józefa Glempa 20.15 "Jezus z Nazaretu" (1) - serial prod. włosko-amerykańskiej 21.55 Wigilijne posłuchanie - reportaż 22.25 Kolędy polskie śpiewa Natalia Kukulska 22.40 Australijska gwiazdka - Kiri Te Kanawa w koncercie świątecznym w Royal Albert Hall 23.35 Bóg się rodzi, moc truchleje... wigilia w Tyńcu Chór O.O. Benedyktynów w Tyńcu 23.55 Pasterka - transmisja Mszy św. z Watykanu 1.45 Jutro w programie thumb|left|70px 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama 8.05 "New Kids on the Block": "Święta Bożego Narodzenia" - prod. USA 8.30 Szopki pana Adama - reportaż o śląskiej rodzinie kultywującej tradycje jasełkowego teatrzyku 9.00 Program lokalny 10.00 Radość Narodzin - plastyczna wizja dnia Bożych Narodzin 10.30 Wigilia w okopach - impresja poetycka o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia Legionów Polskich w 1914 r. 10.40 Choinka'92 - relacja z pl. Zamkowego 11.05 "Gwiazdka u Jaskiniowców" - film anim. prod. USA 12.00 "Święty Jan Kanty" - film dok. Jerzego Białego 12.45 Betlejka Śląska - reportaż Wiesława Gowicza 13.00 Oprawa w Sapporo - japoński zespół dziecięcy śpiewa polskie kolędy i pieśni ludowe 14.05 Wigilia w polskim dworku - relacja z dnia poprzedzającego Wigilię w polskim dworku ziemiańskim 14.30 Światło w ciemności 14.40 Powitanie 15.00 Co jest grane? - program muzyczny dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.10 "Narodziny Dzieciątka" - kolędy i pieśni amerykańskie. Chóry dziecięce i Chór "The Mormon Tabernacle Choir" 15.40 Animals - Uroczysta Wigilia w sercu Puszczy Pilskiej - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Opłatek w Dwójce 17.00 Concerto Grosso: "Na Boże Narodzenie" Arcangella Corelliego- gra Orkiestra Kameralna "Amadeus" pd. Agnieszki Duczmal 17.15 Wigilia - program poetycki 17.45 Połowy na rzece wspomnień Jerzego Waldorfa - Czarna Gwiazda 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.15 Halo dzieci: "Lobo pomysłowy pies" 18.20 "Dar miłości" - film fab. prod. USA 20.00 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie (teledysk zagadka) 20.10 Gore gwiazda Jezusowi - historia kolęd. Program słowno-muzyczny: Witaj gwiazdko złota, My też pastuszkowie, O gwiazdeczko, Gdy śliczna Panna 20.40 Wigilia w eremie - ojcowie kameduli z klasztoru na Bielanach w Krakowie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.00 Wieczór wigilijny w Piwnicy pod Baranami 22.45 ,,Do zobaczenia rano"- film obyczajowy prod. USA (1989) 0.55 Jutro w programie thumb|left|70px 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Dla Ciebie Mamo, dla Ciebie Tato 15.20 Betlejka śląska 15.50 Arcybiskup Damian Zimoń - wigilijny opłatek 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Opowieści Zielonego Lasu - film dla dzieci 16.35 Kolędy śpiewa zespół Zayazd 16.50 Wilk i zając - bajka 17.05 Ekostres - magazyn ekologiczny Olgierda Wieczorka 17.20 Wigilia u Kocjana - reportaż Jacka Skorusa 17.40 Jest taki kościół - reportaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 18.00 Aktualnośći (wyd. gł.) 18.15 Bisy Placido Domingo 18.30 Kolędujmy małemu - program Haliny Szymury 19.10 Wyrtlowe malowanie - program Jacka Skorusa 19.30 Wiadomości (transmisja z Warszawy) 20.00 Kino Trójki: Zaklęty dwór - serial filmowy prod. TVP, zrealizowany na motywach powieści Walerego Łozińskiego 21.00 Kolędy z różnych stron świata śpiewa zespół: Słoneczni 21.30 Aquillea - reportaż Wojciecha Wypusza 21.45 Domowe kolędowanie 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.05 Pożegnanie thumb|left|70px 16.30 Powitanie - kolędy polskie 16.45 Wielkie wakacje - film, Francja-Włochy, 1968 r. 18.15 Happening i sztuka - program studyjny 18.35 Kolędy polskie i pożegnanie 23.15 Powitanie - kolędy polskie 23.25 Extralarge - Ruchomy cel - film, Włochy, 1991 r. 1.05 Kolędy polskie thumb|left|70px 07.00 Dziennik TNL 07.30 Super Channel - wiad. 09.00 Śniadanie w TNL 09.30 TNL - text i program dnia 10.00 Miasto pszczół - film przyrod. 10.30 Eurosport 11.30 Eurosport - aerobic 12.00 TNL - text i program dnia 12.30 Eurosport 13.30 Super Channel: wiadomości + Inside Edidtion + Serie Noire 15.00 Super Channel - muzyka 17.00 TNL - text 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Z filharmonią na Ty 19.00 Wieczór wigilijny 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Jaś Fasola - film fab. prod. ang. (tłum.) 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 TNL - text 23.00 Colorado - western prod. USA (tłum.) 00.30 TNL - text 01.00 Super Channel thumb|left|70px 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Żagle, Puchar Hongkongu 9.00 Koszykówka NBA 11.00 Tajski kickboxing 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Wyścig kolarski 14.00 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 14.30 Boks zawodowy 16.30 Wyścigi dragów w Topeka. Kansas 17.00 Narty wodne 17.30 Siatkówka na plaży. zawodowcy 18.30 Wyścig przełajowy 19.00 Wyścigi samochodowe NHRA 19.30 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów turyst. w Niemczech 21.30 P. nozna w Hiszpanii 23.00 Hokej na lodzie. NHL - przegląd tygodnia 24.00 Golf thumb|left|70px 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program SImone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - inform muz 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 wybiane teledyski 18.00 Show taneczny - prowadzi Simone 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dlal MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Historia kariery Pauli Abdul 21.00 Mag. mody 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left|70px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser rys 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Lets Make a Deal - quiz Seriale: 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.00 The Young and the Restless 13.00 Falcon Crest 14.00 E Street 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Maude 16 15 The New leave it to Beaver 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - ser. sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte Seriale: 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf 20.30 Więzy rodzinne 21.00 Pełna chata 21 30 W.I.O.U 22.30 Chances 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek. Następne pokolenie - ser. sf thumb|left|70px Wiadomości: 18.45 SERIALE I FILMY ANIMOWANE 6.00 Bella i Sebastian 6.25 Bob, duch z butelki 6.50 Księżniczka Lila i Smogi 7.15 Piff i Herkules 7.40 Cubitus 8.05 Miś Yogi 8.30 Jetsonowie 8.55 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 9.15 Lucky Luke 9.45 Św. Mikołaj i trzy misie 10.35 Koncert zespołu Godewind 11.15 Jak Jenny przekonała Św Mikołaj - film fab. USA 13.00 Ernest ratuje Boże Narodzenie - komedia USA, 1988 15.10 Dzieci w potrzebie - akcja UNICEF i RTL Television 16.10 Czekanie na z Metty i Misiet - kaprysiem Boże Dziecię - najciekawsze fragmenty programu Miś - kapryś 19922 17.10 Wycie czarnych wilków - film przyg. RFN, 1972 19.00 Benny Hill 19.25 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 19.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Śmiertelne safari - film krym. USA, 1989 22.00 Krokodyl zabójca II - horror USA, 1990 23.25 W gorączce Nowego Jorku - film sensac. USA, 1984 0.50 Bestie z centrum Londynu - dreszczowiec, RFN, 1964 2.15 Krokodyl zabójca II (powt.) 3.40 W gorączce Nowego Jorku (powt.) 5.05 Św. Mikołaj i trzy misie (powt.) thumb|left|70px SAT 1 News - wiadomości 18.45 7.00 Quar Beet - progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Chiemgauer Volkstheater (powt.) 12.35 Witta Pohl geht zu den Kindern dieser Welt - problemy dzieci na Filipinach 13.05 Mach hoch die Tur - muzyka adwentowa 13.10 Black - Der schwarze Blitz - serial przyg. 13.50 Der Hund, der Herr Bozzi hiess (Un angel paso por Brooklyn)- hiszp.-włoska komedia, 1957 15.15 Autruhr im Zauberwald (The Eim-Chanted Forest) - film anim. USA 16.40 King David (Król Dawid) - film hist. USA, 1984 18.55 Macht hoch die Tur - muzyka wigilijna 19.00 Koło fortuny 19.55 Santa Claus - film fab. USA, 1985 21.35 The Magnificent Seven (Siedmiu wspaniałych - western USA, 1960) 23.40 King David (powt.) z godz. 16.40 1.30 Der Hund, der Herr Bozzi hiess (powt. z godz. 13.40) 3.00 Ścigany - serial krym. USA thumb|left|70px Heute - wiad. 19.00 Zeit im Bild 9.00, 9.05 Licht ins Dunkel 15.45 Die Wildils ruft - film fab. USA 17.50 Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht.... 18.25 Jose Carreras śpiewa kolędy 19.15 Weihnachten im Stlft Admont - film dokum 20.10 Siergiej Prokofiew: Cinderella - balet 21.35 Zwischen den Jahren - film tv 23.05 500 lat Ameryki - progr. muz. 0.05 Robert L Stevenson: Markheim - grają Aleksander Bardini i Jerzy Kamas, reż. Janusz Majewski 0.30 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen thumb|left|70px PRO 7 Nachrichten. wiad.: 20.00 Seriale 6.30 Vegas 7.15 Vicki 7.40 Trick 7 (powt.) 9.15 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 10.05 Die Frau mit der elsernen Maske - film przyg. USA 11.25 Menschenjagd im Dschungel - film przyg. USA 12.45 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.35 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 14.05 Perry Mason und das Loch im Alibi (powt.) 15.35 Oklahoma John - western 17.00 Trick 7 - seriale anim. Seriale: 18.35 Bill Cosby Show, 19.05 Ulice San Francisco 20.15 Vier fur Texas - western komed. USA 22.15 T.J. Hooker - ser. 23.10 2001 Odyseja kosmiczna - ang. film sf 1.25 Der Nachtfalke (powt.) 2.15 Klute (powt.) 4.05 Nie jesteśmy aniołami - komedia USA 5.45 Gene Bradley in geheimer Mission - ser. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku